


Alternate Dursley's

by notquitesane



Series: Raising Witches and Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Potter Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitesane/pseuds/notquitesane
Summary: The morning after Harry Potter was left on the Dursley's doorstep, a letter from Gringott's arrives. It is addressed to "The Guardians of Harry Potter". The Dursley's have to go into the Wizarding world in order get funds to raise Harry. There are some interesting facts that come out of this.





	1. Recieving Owls

**A/N All Harry Potter characters are the sole possession of JKR, not me.**

**This story starts with the night that Harry Potter’s parents are killed. While a lot of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is mine.**

**There may be elements from other FanFics simply because I thought they worked well. But only elements, not the plots.**

_A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs. Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. . . . He couldn’t know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: “To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!”_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. by J.K. Rowley_

Petunia Dursley always got up earlier than her neighbors, so that she could see what they were doing in order to gossip about it later that day. She went to the front door and opened it to bring in the milk bottles and discovered a baby in a basket on her doorstep. She screamed for her husband.

Vernon Dursley hurried down the stairs when he heard his wife’s voice. She never made that sound and it was causing him distress. Great distress.

When he got down to the foyer, Petunia was holding a letter in her hand and there was a baby in a basket just outside the open front door.

“What is it, Pet? What happened?”

“This, this, baby is my Sisters son, Harry. According to this letter they were murdered yesterday. And since we are the only relatives that he has we are supposed to raise him.”

“Raise him? If he is like your sister and her husband he’s nothing but a freak. I won’t have him in this house.”

At this time, an owl swooped in and landed on Vernon’s shoulder and stuck out her leg for him to take it from her.  After his initial shock, he took the letter. It has a return address of “Gringott’s” and was addressed to “The Guardians of Harry Potter.”

“Pet, what is this Gringotts?”

“Gringott’s is the Wizarding bank. What does the letter say?”

“It says, that as Harry’s guardians, we will get a stipend for taking care of him. And that we will have to come into the bank to verify who we are and who Harry is in order to get this started. Pet, what’s a portkey?”

“A portkey is a way for the wizarding community to get around. Does it say when it will be active?”

“Yes, it will activate in 30 minutes. Anyone, or anything, that we want to bring with us must be gathered here in 25 minutes, Pet. Make sure you bring Dudley and his diaper bag and bottles down here by then. I’ll watch over Harry here.”


	2. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at Gringotts and the verification of who Vernon and Petunia are.

Exactly 30 minutes after receiving the letter from Gringott’s, Petunia, Vernon and both babies were ready to go. Each adult was holding one baby and their supplies.

The letter briefly glowed, followed by what felt like a jerk through their navel. It was good that they were holding solidly to the baby’s because they landed on their bums. When they looked around, they saw that they were in some kind of office with a creature sitting behind a desk.

“Are you Harry Potter’s guardians?”

Petunia nodded her head indicating “yes”.”

“Welcome, I am Ragnok and I am the director of this bank. Before I can set up your account, I need to read James and Lily Potters wills. Do you know who they are?”

“Yes, Lily was my sister and James was her husband.”

Ragnok said that before even the reading of the wills he had to verify who they were. Who all four of them were. He brought out 4 pieces of parchment, along with a slim, very sharp knife.

He indicated to Vernon that he had to pierce his finger and put three drops of his blood on the first parchment. Vernon asked why they couldn’t just use their ID’s. Ragnok informed that that is not the way things worked in the wizarding world and it was even more so at Gringotts.

With hesitation, Vernon accepted the knife and pierced his finger and let three drops of blood fall to the first parchment. To his surprise, an ancestor chart was formed. It showed his name, as well as all of his ancestors, but they were all written in a grey color.

Ragnok then gave the knife to Petunia and directed her to do the same thing. Her ancestor tree was longer than Vernon’s and a majority of the names had different colors.

Ragnok then indicated that this was to be done with both babys, and both Petunia and Vernon objected. They didn’t want to hurt the babys. Ragnok explained that it wouldn’t hurt the babys, and that it was necessary for ID purposes.

Dudley’s blood went first, followed by Harry’s. Dudley’s chart was a mix of his mother’s colors and his fathers non-colors. Harrys, however, looked very, very different from the other three, and it took up three parchments.

After looking at the four parchments for several minutes, Ragnok sat back in his seat, pushed a button on his desk, and spoke to Vernon and Petunia.

“Mr. Dursley, according to this test you have absolutely no magical ancestors whatsoever. Mrs. Dursley, however, has magical ancestors through both of her parents, and while you personally do not have magic you are considered what the magical community call a Squib.

"Which leads to the children’s ancestry.

"Dudley has both magical and non-magical ancestors. What is more, Dudley is magical. If his magic has not manifested itself by now it will within the next few years.

"Now, as to Harry. Harry has been manifesting magic since he was at least 3 months old. If I remember correctly, he kept summoning the cat and certain of his toys.” Ragnok looked up sharply at Petunia’s intake of breath at this. “I know this because I knew James and Lily Potter.”

"I will set up a time for the reading of the will. It may take a few hours. I will lead you to a room where you can wait. It has cribs, food and places to sit."


	3. The Reading of the Potter Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bequests of the Potters, as well as other instructions in their wills.

After about 1 ½ hours, another creature came to take them to another office. There were quite a few people along with empty chairs. The Dursley’s recognized a few of them, James's friends. One couple had a baby about the same age as theirs. They sat down and waited to see what would happen.

Ragnok came through the door, along with 4 body guards. He asked everyone to sit and made sure that everyone who was in the room was required to be there.

He stated that one of the people who received a bequest was not here, Remus John Lupin, but that he would be notified as soon as he was located. Since everyone else here has been mentioned in the will, and brought here by portkey, they had all been blood verified before being let into this room.

The reading of the wills was quite simple.

Sirius Orion Black was left 100,000 galleons, Remus John Lupin was left 100,000 galleons.

Each will stated this, so they actually inherited 200,000 galleons each.

Dudley Dursley, Lily's nephew, is left a trust account in the amount of 10,000 galleons that is to be his and his alone. It is for school supplies and spending money. It will be topped off at the end of every year to 10,00 galleons. Because it is a trust account, only Dudley Dursley, and not his parents, will have access to this account. If Dudley Dursley is not able to either go to Hogwarts or is not alive to go, the account will be dissolved and revert back to the Potter main vaults.

The guardians of our son Harry, are to be, in this order:

  * Sirius Orion Black, Harry’s Godfather, and one of James Best Friends
  * Remus John Lupin, Harry’s Godfather, and one of James Best Friends
  * Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice is Harry’s Godmother
  * Minerva McGonagall
  * Severus Snape



**Under no circumstances** is Albus Dumbledore to have guardianship or custody of Harry, no matter what reasons he gives. Also, Albus Dumbledore has the Potter family invisible cape, that has been in the Potter family for generations. It must be returned to Gringotts, and held in our main vault until Harry is ready for it, within 5 days of the reading of the wills. If he does not willingly return it, we give permission for Gringotts to retrieve it forcibly.

Harry is to be raised in the magical world, nowhere else.

Petunia Dursley. My beloved sister, I know that you do not like magic or me and I truly wish that it were not so. But if you wish to see Harry, your only nephew and now your only other family, it must only be within the magical world. You will not be granted custody or guardianship of Harry but you will be given contact with him. I, also, leave you the house that you are living in. It is to be in your name only and never have the name of Vernon Dursley on the title. If it does, then the terms of this will have been violated and the title to the house reverts back to our estate.

**Vernon Dursley is never to have contact with Harry whatsoever.**

Amelia Bones. You were requested to this reading because we know that Dumbledore is going to pull something to get his hands on Harry and his inheritance. Here are some fact that you need to know:

All four of the Marauders are Anamagis’s.

  * James is a Buck.
  * Sirius is a large black dog.
  * Peter is a brown rat. Peter is, also, our Secret Keeper. And Dumbledore is the Wizard that cast the spell. If we are dead it’s because Peter sold us out to Voldemort.
  * Remus is a werewolf, and he is the reason the other three found a way to stay with him during full moons.



If need be, fine Sirius for being unregistered.

As for Harry’s Godfather’s, if Magic approved of them (and it did), the law cannot disprove or void them.

For whoever will be Harry’s Guardian and have custody of him, there will be a monthly stipend for caring for him.

Harry will be bound by the Potter, and other Houses he is Lord/Heir to, guidelines.

There will no marriage contracts made for Harry.

Our son, Harry James Potter, inherits what is left of our estates after the bequests are filled.

Ragnok, dear friend, we ask that you provide living space for the people listed in this will for 6 days. I have a feeling that there will be serious problems for some of them if you don't. LEP


	4. Personal Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is given guardianship and custody of Harry; Petunia has regrets about her sister; the wills of James and Lily Potter are registered with the court, as well as Harry's guardianship papers.

* * *

 

When the reading of the will was through, the documents briefly glowed and disappeared. That indicated that the wills were filed with both the Wizard court and Gringotts.

Ragnok announced that he had arranged for living quarters for those with bequests in the will. He, also, offered the Longbottoms room for Augusta Longbottom to be with her Son, DIL and Grandson.

Ragnok asked Sirius Black to stay behind, with Harry, to do the guardianship/custody paperwork. He, also, had personal letters for several of the beneficiaries.

Petunia and Vernon still sat in shock. They thought they were going to get money and it turns out that they weren’t. The will, however, showed several facts that had not been known to Petunia before this. Namely, that the house they were living in had actually belonged to Lily and it was now hers.

Ragnok walked over to Petunia and handed her a letter that said that it was to be read while she was by herself. He directed Petunia and Vernon to go with one of the guards to see where they would be staying.

Sirius had taken Harry from Petunia earlier and was rocking him, with tears running down his face. Loosing James hurt more than he ever thought possible. They had been friends since they were 11, and brothers since they were 16.

Harry’s eyes opened and saw Sirius. “P’foot? Where Mum? Where Da?”

“They had to go away, pup. You won’t see them for a very long time. But I will be here and I will not leave you. Uncle Mooney will be here soon, too.”

After searching Sirius’s face, Harry slightly nodded and said “’k” and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When the paperwork was completed and filed, Sirius nodded to Petunia and went toward the door.

Petunia, who had not left the room yet, stood up and faced him. “Lord Black, I know that it may be too soon for this but I didn’t realize how much I still loved Lily until she was gone. I found out about her murder at 6 a.m. this morning. It’s not even 10 yet and I find myself numb about it. She left my Dudley a trust fund. She left me a house. After the way that I treated her, why would she do that?”

“She did it because she was Lily. None of us would have expected anything else from her.”

Sirius went with his inclinations, and pulled Petunia into a one-armed hug. They both stood there with tears running down their faces. Sirius had one arm around Petunia’s shoulders and Petunia had her head resting on his shoulder and one arm around his back. They had Harry between them, sleeping soundly.

Petunia let herself examine Harry with her eyes. “He certainly looks like James, doesn’t he?” She kind of chuckled when she said this.

“Yeah, he does. But he’s got Lily’s eyes and temperament.

” Look, Petunia, we are all going to be here for the next 6 days. Why don’t we get settled in and we can see each other, with our children, tomorrow?”

“That is a very good idea. Come on, Vernon, let’s get to our rooms. It’s already been a long day.”


	5. Aftermath of the wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter for Petunia; Petunia needs to think; Ragnok visits Sirius

After the goblin showed Petunia and Vernon to their rooms, and were assured of food coming, Petunia went to lay Dudley in his crib. While she was there, she read the letter from Lily.

 

> Dear Petunia,
> 
> If you are reading this letter, it means that I am dead and probably James as well.
> 
> Shortly after James and I married, I set up a Gringott’s account for you. I neither liked or trusted Vernon and I wanted you to have a chance to determine your own life, without having to consider if you had a place to live or food to eat. So, I made it that you could.
> 
> Vernon is working at one of the businesses that I own. And the only reason that he is being kept on is for you. He is not a bad manager, but he isn’t good, either.
> 
> The other papers behind this letter may make you angry at me even more for bringing them to light. I am truly sorry if you feel that way but, in order to protect you, I felt that I had to do this. James agreed with me.
> 
> So, we found out that when Vernon was a juvenile he was put away for several years because of physical and sexual abuse. His target age was 3-4 years old.  His twin sister, Marge, was his partner in this and she, too, was put away for several years.
> 
> Yes, the records were sealed once they became adults and, no, I’m not going to tell you how we got our hands on the records.
> 
> Tuney, you know about the dreams that I have, and they usually come true.  I’ve been dreaming this for over a year and decided to take action once another thing happened. Well, it happened. James and I decided that we needed to write new wills. We did this, and registered them with Grigott’s, the day before we went into hiding. Ragnok has something you need to see in a pensieve (Ragnok will be able to explain what that is to you). Our attorney (and yours, if you wish to use him) had his investigators looking into Vernon and Marge’s pasts. What you will see are the memories of what those investigators found. I was not able to watch even one completely through. But, in my opinion, you need to see them. With Vernon. And with Goblin guards in the room.
> 
> Because Vernon’s records were sealed, there is not much that the muggles can do about this. It may be different in the wizarding world, though. Talk to the attorney about it, ok?
> 
> Tuney, you are such a strong woman. And I have admired that strength, even if I didn’t like the way you used it.  I have missed you, Tuney, since I was eleven years old when you decided that because you didn’t have magic and I did that I was a freak.
> 
> The house that I bought you is to be in your name only and only you get to decide who enters and who lives there. You alone. Vernon has no say in it. The Title is in the name of a Corporation that we set up for our muggle businesses. By the time that you read this letter the title should already have been passed into your name. The Goblins are very good with things like this.
> 
> The three of you should be checked out, medically, by a Goblin healer. Even if Vernon doesn’t want to, Tuney, you make sure that both you and Dudley get checked! It is vital to both of you. The fee’s for the check-ups will be coming out of one of our vaults.
> 
> Talk to Ragnok about your account and your fears. He has been a very good friend of ours for many years.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Lily

There were 10 long sheets of parchment behind the letter. Every one detailed both Dursley’s juvenile records from the time that they were six years old and ended when they were both 17.

Petunia sat on the bed in shock. She had no idea that Vernon or Marge had any kind of history like this. She folded the papers and put them back into the envelope, then put it in her purse. Then she stood up and walked into the main room.

“Hey, Pet, do you think that we will get some food soon? I’m rather hungry.”

As he said this, a very short creature with large droopy ears and very large eyes, wearing a small suit with a crest on the left upper side of the jacket popped into the room.

Vernon backed up into the wall very quickly. He was obviously afraid of this … being.

After eyeing Vernon with scorn, he turned to Petunia. “Harry Potter’s Aunt, Miss Lily’s sister? I am a house-elf from the main Potter Estate. I have volunteered to serve you for the days that you will be under Gringott’s. Each person named in the Potter wills will have one Potter house-elf that has volunteered to care for them.

“Is there anything that I can do or get for you?”

Petunia had never had a personal house-elf but she remembered them from before  her parents died.

She smiled and asked the House-elfs name. The house-elf said that his name was Lucky.

Petunia told Lucky that the rooms were fine but they needed a bottle of milk and some food that an 18-month old child could eat. Also, that both she and Vernon would like some food and something to drink.

Lucky nodded his head, disappeared for half a second before reappearing, and everything that she had asked for was placed on a side-board. There were several baby bottles of milk in a special container to keep them from going bad. Lucky said that he would be back in an hour or so to take the dirty dishes and clean. But if they needed him sooner, all Petunia had to do was call his name. Then he popped out of the room.

Petunia walked over and sat at a couch in front of a lit fireplace and leaned back.

Vernon slowly, very slowly, recovered from the shock of meeting his first house-elf and, while turning his head constantly to see if anything else would be popping into their room.

“Pet, what was that and how did you know what it was?”

 “Vernon, you have seen them before. My parents had a whole staff of them. Remember, when you used to visit them with me?”

Vernon had to think hard to remember them. He always had a way of just brushing off things that he decided were not normal or that didn’t involve himself.

He slowly nodded. “I never really paid much attention to them. Why did he say that you could call him but didn’t tell me that I could?”

Petunia turned to face her husband. “You can’t call him because you have no magic whatsoever. However, my being squib means that I do have magic. Just not enough to be considered a witch. I am able to use my small amount of magic to do basic things like call for a house-elf, see Hogwart’s castle, and other magical areas.”

By this time, Vernon’s mouth looked like gold fish, gaping open and closed. Petunia sat there and watched Vernon and thought that their 18-month son had more intelligence than his father.  She pushed that disturbing thought away.

Both of them went to the side-board and loaded their plates and ate at the table. The food was very good, Vernon thought, regardless of what brought it.

Both sat in silence for several more hours, contemplating what the day had brought. And what it meant to them.

Finally, it was time for bed. Vernon stood up and said this. Petunia said that because this was a new place for Dudley, she would be sleeping in his room. Vernon thought about it and said that that made sense. He turned and went into their bedroom, without a kiss for his wife, or a hug, or even a pat on her shoulder. After all, who really cared if freaks died.

* * *

 

Sirius walked behind the Goblin that had been assigned to show him their rooms. He didn’t realize it, but he still had tears falling from his eye’s.

When the Gringott’s messenger owl had found him, he had been searching for Peter for several hours and had only just picked up some accurate clues on where to find him.

The message from Gringott’s had a portkey in it, so he decided to use it and go to Harry. Getting the rat could wait, Harry couldn’t.

He was surprised that both James and Lily left him so much money. He was the Heir of Lord Black and didn’t really need it.

Remus needed it badly. He needed new clothes, the ones that he had, while neat and clean, were old and had been patched too many times. He needed to eat regularly, which he hadn’t been doing. Or sleep regularly, which he hadn’t been doing. To have food, sleep or a place to live, you needed to make enough income for those. Because of all the magical creatures’ laws, it had been a nightmare finding/keeping a job.

Then Dumbledore sent Remus on a job just last week, knowing that James and Lily were in hiding and needed protection, and that he wouldn’t be back for several weeks.

Sometimes, he really wondered what that old man was thinking.

While still holding Harry, there was a knock on the door. Knowing that only certain people were allowed in this part of the compound, he called out “Come In”.

He smiled when he saw it was Ragnok. Ragnok had been a friend of his for many years, as well as a friend of James and Lily.

Ragnok walked over to Harry and Sirius and put his hand on Harry’s head and murmured “poor little boy, to have lost them both in one night.”

Then he looked up at Sirius and said, “You, too. I know how close you and James were. The muggles would say ‘joined at the hip’. I know that it is going to be difficult going from here on. Just remember, you can always come to me with whatever problems you have, or just come visit even if you don’t have problems. You, James, and Remus, have become like my children over the years. Peter is no longer my child and I have forbidden him access to any part of Gringott’s. Although feeding him to the dragons sounds very good about now.” Here he smiled. A very chilling smile, that reminded Sirius that Goblins are a warrior race and that Ragnok literally fought, and killed, for his position as King of the Goblins.

“I would like the two of you to see our healers tomorrow to make sure that you are both well.” Ragnok had been gently stroking Harry’s hair. Seeing the wound on Harry’s head, “maybe you should be seen today. I don’t like that he has a wound. And something feels off about it.”

“Let’s go and get this taken care of.” Sirius said.


	6. Dumbledore's reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is in his office ranting about how is day has gone. Fawkes makes up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "Meanwhile, back at the ranch" comes from early black and white films, before "talkies". Over the years it has become a catch-phrase for a segue into another scene.

Meanwhile, back at the ~~ranch~~ castle.

Headmaster Dumbledore is pacing, swearing and breaking as many things as possible in his rage.

What right did anyone have to upset, or ignore, his plans? He had been constructing those plans for decades. Literally decades.

He needed the Lordships that gave him Hogwarts. He needed the funds from all of the vaults that came with them.

He deliberately pushed Tom Riddle to start using force against him.

He deliberately ignored the abuse that Severus Snape had in his home life.

He deliberately forced the break of friendship between Lily Evans and Severus. Lily needed to marry James Potter and have a son. A son that would inherit the Lordships of all four founders.

He used a confundus spell on Lily and James so that they would listen to him, and him only, to get them to leave their extremely secure, and unplotable estate and move into a much, much less secure cottage with only the fidelis charm, that he cast, to protect them.

But, no, my plans failed because Sirius stopped looking for Peter and went to Gringott’s.

James and Lily betrayed him by filing their wills with Gringott’s instead of the Ministry of Magic.

Those damn Goblins read and filed those wills and because of that he could not seal them and take charge of Harry or his estate.

Those damn Goblins handed Harry over to his worthless, good for nothing, Godfather, Sirius Black. HE was supposed to have Guardianship, not Black.

**This is not fair!**

He has been planning this for 50 years! And in one night it all falls to pieces.

He stops pacing as he realizes that the plan can be fixed. All he will need is to focus on the other child, Neville Longbottom.

As he realizes this, he gets a patronus from Severous saying that he needs to be away for six days starting now. Six days? At least he knows that it’s not because of the deaths of James and Lily Potter. None of the three of them can stand each other. Thank goodness.

The paintings of the former headmasters have been listening to Dumbledore rant and rave for hours, and have a much thorough picture of what Dumbledore has been doing these past 5 decades.

Fawkes stopped trying to calm Dumbledore down after 30 minutes. Then he started listening to what Dumbledore was saying. To say he was alarmed would be an understatement. This was not the thinking of the Wizard that he had bonded to almost 100 years ago. This thinking is not even sane.

Finally, Fawkes made a decision and flashed out of the room, out of the castle and out of Dumbledore’s life.

The portraits on the wall saw what happened and wished they could do the same thing.


	7. Harry's Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was found in Harry's healer exam.

While Petunia and Vernon were sitting not speaking to each other, and Dudley was sleeping, Sirius and Harry were brought to the Goblin’s healer.

Harry was scanned first to see if there were any problems. When the scan got to the mark on his head, he started crying.

“What’s happening? Is Harry hurt more than we can see? Can you fix it?” Sirius asked in rapid succession.

The healer turned to him and there were a few problems that needed fixing and asked for Sirius’s permission to do so. Sirius nodded yes, anything to help Harry.

The healer did a much more intensive scan than she had done before. She stayed away from the wound on his head. That would take a specialist. She didn’t tell Sirius that, though, parents tend to take those things a bit personally.

“OK, Mr. Black, other than the binding of Harry’s magical core, and the wound on his head, he’s in extremely good physical shape. The binding of his core is rather troubling. Do you know if his parents bound his core? I know that when some children show magic at a very early stage their parents partially bind their magical core until they can grow into it.

“I know that James and Lily were considering doing that. Harry has been doing magic since he was about 3 months old. I won’t use the phrase accidental magic because everything he did was on purpose. He kept summoning the cat to him. Constantly. He really loves that cat. He would summon various toys. When he was about 6 months old, Lily was giving him a bath and she forgot to bring the shampoo. She mentioned it out loud. The next thing she knew was that the bottle of shampoo was coming towards her. He would summon bottles of milk. Once, when he had a cold, he summoned Lily herself. He wanted to be held.

“Why are you asking this?” Sirius asked.

“According to the scan, Harry’s magic has been bound for only a few days at the most but it has been bound by 90%. He has only 10% use of is magic.”

“He what? Do you have any idea who did this?”

“The magical signature is very clear. It was done by Albus Dumbledore. There is no question of this.”

“Can you unbind his magic? Will it hurt him?”

“Since it has been in place for only a few hours, a day at the most, it will be unbound fairly easily, and it won’t hurt him. When we are through with this, we need to talk to you about the head wound. You are going to need to leave the room so that we can unbind his magical core.”

Sirius just stood there. Had an idea that if he just refused to leave they would leave him alone.

Ragnok came and put his arm around Sirius’s waist and walked with him to the door. He assured the young man that the healer was very good and that he, Ragnok, would not leave Sirius. When they got to the other side of the door, and it closed, Sirius looked lost. Seeing his face, Ragnok reminded himself that Sirius was very young, that he had just lost his best friends and was now the guardian of their baby. He sighed. It was so much easier to just chop someone’s arm off. It was a great way to work off anger and despair.

As the healer got Harry into place, a Phoenix flashed into the room and sat protectively at Harry’s head. He trilled gently to Harry. Harry briefly opened his sleepy eyes and saw the bird. He smiled, said “Fwkes” and closed his eyes again. Fawkes proceeded to gently groom Harry’s hair.

The healer tried to make Fawkes leave but Fawkes was having none of it, and made it very clear that he had chosen to bond with Harry and that there was nothing the healer could do about it. In the end, the healer gave up and unbound Harry’s magical core. There was a brief rise of magic in the room before it settled back down.

The healer was going to bring Sirius into the room to get Harry when she noticed that the bird was crying tears into the headwound. Using his wings to protect the baby, Fawkes directed the black smoke coming from the wound, away from the baby. When all the smoke was gone, Fawkes went back to grooming Harry’s hair as if nothing strange had happened.

Sirius looked up when the door was opened and saw the blank face of the healer, and feared that it meant that Harry had been injured more than they had thought he had.

The healer opened the door, and held it open for Sirius and Ragnok to go through. They both stopped abruptly at the sight of Fawkes sitting on the table next to Harry’s head, grooming him. Harry was petting Fawkes and was babbling something about “bad man” “mum” “da”  
“p’foot” ”moony” “sleep now”. Neither man knew if Harry meant that Harry had to sleep now or if Fawkes did, so they took both of them back to their rooms.


	8. Getting to sleep and waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Harry to sleep; Neville waking up in a strange place

Sirius and Ragnok agreed that this day had been stressful enough, and that Sirius would get his exam tomorrow. Sirius and Harry started to get ready for bedtime.

There was another knock on the door. Sirius said to come in.

When he looked up, he saw Severus Snape standing just inside the doorway.

Harry looked up, and with a big smile, said “Unc Sev.”

Severous smiled back at the child. He had grown to love him very much since his birth.

Sirius wanted to know what his former enemy wanted and asked.

With a brief look at Sirius, Severus looked back at Harry. “I’ve been seeing Harry once a week, or more, since his birth. I care very much for the child. That’s why I was named as one of the possible guardians in the wills.”

Severus crouched down, held out his arms, and said “Can you come to Uncle Sev, Harry?”

Harry pushed himself onto his knee’s, then his feet and did a toddler run to Severus. Squealing with joy the whole way. Severus caught him just as he started falling. He sat down on the floor with Harry in his arms. Sirius and Severus started talking about the will and the shock of James and Lily’s deaths. But they were ignoring the star and Harry put a hand on Severus’s face and turned it towards him and stated very strongly and clearly “Harry!”

Both men laughed and agreed “Harry”.  They played with Harry until he started looking sleepy. Both men agreed that Harry needed both of them and they both needed company. It was a bad, bad day.

Putting Harry to sleep, however, was not going well. He had gone all day without his Mum, but he wasn’t going to put up with it anymore.

Sirius started out rocking him, and feeding him a bottle. He had done this in the past, he didn’t see why it wouldn’t work now. Harry had other ideas. He loved his p’foot and his Unc Sev, but it was Mum who was supposed to put him to sleep.

“mum, want mum.”

“Mum is not here, Harry.”

“mum, want mum.”

“Mum is not here, Harry.”

“Mum, Want Mum.”

“Mum is not here, Harry.”

“MUM, want Mum.”

“Mum is not here, Harry.”

“WANT MUM.”

By this time, Harry was crying hysterically. Both Sirius and Severus had taken turns to try and get him to sleep. It wasn’t working. At all.

They didn’t know what else to do. Besides, they wanted Mum, too.

Neither one of them heard the door open or close.

They finally realized that someone was standing in the doorway to Harry’s room. It was Remus.

He walked over to the rocking chair and held out his arms for Harry. Harry saw him and held his arms up to be picked up. With Harry in his arms, he told Sirius and Severus that he would take a turn. With a brief smile he said that he had something special to use.

He sat down and held Harry so that his head was on one of Remus’s shoulders and his lower half crossing Remus’s lower body.

Harry is still crying and is still is hysterical. He’s been without his Mum all day and he wants her NOW.

In this position, Harry can bury his face in Remus’s neck and then Harry is held closer than Sirius and Severus held him. Not for lack of trying though.

By now, Harry is crying and repeating, “mum, mum, mum, mum, mum”

Remus rubs Harry’s back and speaks very low, “I know. We all miss Mum. Mum and Da are not coming back, but you have us. Padfoot, Uncle Severus and Mooney. You will always have us.”

Then Remus did what neither Sirius or Severus could do. He did a dog/wolf’s version of a purr. Very soothing and very comforting. Soon, Harry was sound asleep. Remus put him into his crib and tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Then he realized that Fawkes was perched on the railings of Harry’s crib. After a shocked look, and a brief trill from Fawkes, Remus leaves the room to see the other two adults.

When Remus walked into the room he asked, “What the hell happened? They were supposed to be safe!”

“Peter happened,” Sirius said. “He told the Dark Lord the address of the cottage. I was hunting him down when the Gringott’s letter and portkey reached me. When I first went to the Cottage, I got Harry out of there. But Hagrid showed up and said that Dumbledore told him to gather Harry and take him to him. In my grief and anger, I let that happen. I spent hours looking for Peter. The letter from Gringott’s brought me back to reality, and to the fact that Harry needed me.

“Did you get a copy of the will, Remus?”

“I did. When I port keyed into Ragnok’s office. Gringott’s has some extremely efficient messenger owls.”

“Who is staying in the compound? Obviously, we are, but who else?”

“The Longbottoms. All of them. The Dursleys. Minerva.”

“The Dursley’s? I didn’t know that they were left anything. James never said a word about it.”

“You know Lily. Family is family. She set-up a trust account for her nephew and bought a house for her sister. She, also, left an envelope for Petunia to read. I don’t know what is in it. I remember her telling me briefly about it and she looked like a combination of sad and angry when she told me.”

Severus spoke up. “I’ve known Petunia and Lily since before Hogwart’s. Lily and I were both 7 or 8. Petunia was a squib in a family of magicals. It made her very jealous, then bitter. By the time that James and Lily married, Petunia wanted nothing to do with Lily. There was some kind of incident at Vernon and Tuney’s wedding that she held against Lily. I never knew what it was.”

“I do” said Remus. “Vernon trapped Lily in the house and tried to molest her. I had come in the house to use the loo and stopped him. I don’t know what Vernon told Petunia, but she hated Lily after that.”

“How in the world did you stop him, Remus? Even then he was about three times your size.” Sirius asked.

Looking down, with a slight smile, Remus said, “Well, I might have let my wolf side show a bit.”

The other two men looked at each other and started laughing. Remus smiled and pointed to Harry’s room, so they didn’t get very loud. But it took a long time for them to stop laughing.

When their house elf came to see if they wanted anything, Remus and Sirius discovered that it was the Head Potter house elf, Charles.  He said that it took him too long to instill manners in both of them to want to turn them over to someone else. They introduced Severus to Charles. Charles informed him that he expected from Severus the same manners that he instilled into Sirius and Remus. Severus gravely nodded, without make eye contact with the other two men. Charles took their orders, enlarged the housing unit with two more rooms and left. Only to pop back into the room with food, drink for the adults and food and bottles for Harry. There were several other house elfs that brought furniture and linens for the extra rooms.

Harry woke up several more times that night crying and calling for his Mum. Remus got up with him and got him back to sleep. The last time, he picked him up and simply took him back to bed with him. Harry didn’t wake up again until morning.

When Severus and Sirius woke up, Remus and Harry were still asleep. They started to panic when they couldn’t find Harry. They heard a quiet trill from Remus’s room and went to look inside. Fawkes was in there watching over both. Harry was sleeping on Remus’s chest, and Remus had one arm holding him there securely. With that, and Fawkes, they breathed a bit easier.

* * *

 

Neville Longbottom was not happy. He was not sleeping in his own bed. He was not sleeping in his own room. His house elves were not here. When he woke up, he couldn’t see outside. And his Mum and Dad and Grandmother were crying.

He needed his nappy changed. He was hungry. And he didn’t know where he was. This was just wrong.

He knew that Harry was here, somewhere. He remembered seeing him. They always had fun playing together.

So he “searched” with his magic for Harry. When he found him, he didn’t know if he wanted to bring him here, or go to him. He could tell, though, that Harry had a clean nappy and wasn’t hungry. Plus, the adults around him were sad, but not crying.

So, Neville went to Harry. He suddenly showed up in the living area of the Potter rooms. Harry was on the floor playing with some blocks, making them dance in the air. And he had his CAT! Neville really liked Harry’s cat. Neville crawled over to pet the cat.

That was when the three adults in the room noticed, and smelled, Neville. He probably needed food, too.

Neville put up with getting a clean nappy, but he wanted to play with the cat. Eating could wait.

Remus called for Charles and asked him to let the Longbottoms know where their son was.

The Longbottoms were very relieved to find out where their son and grandson was. About the time that he went to Harry, they discovered him missing.

The Potter rooms were filling up rapidly.

Sirius asked Charles to find out if there was a larger area where they could eat and talk. Pretty soon, a Goblin came and led them to a large dining area with three sofa’ in front of the fireplace.

The only people who were not there were the Dursley’s. They were having a discussion.


	9. Petunia Stands up for Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia see's the memories in the pensieve; Petunia is given her exam; Vernon refuses his exam and leaves the compound; Petunia speaks to Ragnok; Petunia speaks to the Potter Attorney; Lady Magic makes a ruling on Petunia's question

Petunia walked out the of pensieve room. She was almost shaking with anger and felt betrayed. Not by her sister, but by her husband. They had been together for five years, and not once did she suspect her husband to be a pedophile. Of course, they hadn’t been around young children, had they? He and his sister acted so very proper and acted like butter wouldn’t melt in their mouths.

Acting as though MY sister had something wrong with her. She told herself that she needed time to think about what she wanted, or needed, to do.

Thank goodness that she didn’t have Dudley in the room with her. She was going to see the other people from the will and get Dudley back. Thank goodness that they were there to care for him.

At this time, a goblin healer approached both Vernon and herself. They were told that it was time to get their check-up.

Vernon, of course, refused. He said that he didn’t want to be examined by freaks. He, also, said that since they weren’t going to get any money, there was no reason to stick around. He was going to go back to the real world. He, at least, had a job and needed it to put food on the table.

Still in shock, Petunia followed the healer.

She was led into a room with just a table in the middle, and was told to lay down. She was asked if she had any magical items on her, and if there were, would she remove them. She didn’t have any.

The healer moved a wand over her body, from her head to her toes and back up again. The healers stopped for a moment, then did it again. The healer excused herself and exited the room. In under 5 minutes, the healer was back with someone else. He did the same wand scan that the first healer did. He turned to the first healer and nodded. He got the same results. The had not spoken a word to each other in the room yet.

“Mrs. Dursley, have you ever come in contact with any other wizards, other than your family and their friends?”

“No.”

“The scans show that you definitely have a magical core. A rather large magical core. But it’s been bound since you were about 5 years old. The bindings have only let you use 1% of your magic, which is why you were designated a squib.

“We can release the binding. But if we do this all at once, it might harm you. We would like to do this over the course of the days that you will be here. That way it will done gradually.

“You don’t have to make a decision right now. It will take a total of four healers to do this and control how much is released. If you would like to visit with your friends and son, that would give you a break and time to think about this.”

Petunia sat up and asked if she could see Ragnok first. She was directed by another goblin (he looked like a guard) to Ragnok’s office. He was sitting at his desk when she was ushered inside.

“Mrs. Dursley, how can I help you?”

Hesitantly, Petunia said, “Lily’s letter said to ask you about a vault that she set up for me. And I have some other questions, if you have the time.”

“Lily set up a vault for you with an initial 100,000 galleons. The account is an interest-bearing account. She, also, asked that, until you claimed it, that we manage the assets for it. We invested in quite a few things, and they have done extremely well. Your balance is now at 1,437,006 galleons.”

Petunia is sitting in front of Ragnok in absolute shock. She would never have to depend on Vernon, or anyone else, for a house, food or clothes ever again.

At this point the initial healer came into the office and handed Ragnok some papers.

After looking through them, he looked up to Petunia and said, “You seem to have some very strong blocks on your magic. They have the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwart’s. When did you meet him? Did your parents know him?”

“I- I remember hearing my parents talking about him and what a great person he is. He may have come to the house when I was very small.”

“We’ll take care of this. We would like to have your permission to have your records put into a report that we are doing on Dumbledore.”

“Yes, whatever helps. Do you know if the Potter attorney is still here? I think that I need to see him.”

“Of course, one of my guards will show you to the room reserved for him. Mrs. Dursley, please come back to Gringott’s if you ever need anything. Lily asked that the Potter account manager handle your account as well as theirs. If you wish to change this at any time just come and tell us.”

“Thank you, very much.”

When Petunia walked into the room, she saw the attorney that was in the room when the pensieve memories were shown. Petunia asked if he had a pen and paper. He smiled and handed her a pen and some papers.

“I always keep some for clients who don’t especially like quills and parchment. How can I help you, Mrs. Dursley?”

“I need to know to how to go about doing some things. I want to sell my house. I want to divorce Vernon, and I want his juvenile records as part of the divorce proceedings when I ask for sole custody of Dudley. I want to move back into the magical world. It appears that I am not a squib as I was told all of my life. I am a witch, and my core has been bound so that I can only use 1% of it. And it was done by Albus Dumbledore when I was a young child.”

“Dumbledore again, huh? I’m hearing a lot about him since the Potters wills were read.

“You can go to your account manager here at Gringotts to sell your house and see about getting you another one. They will, also, find house-elves for you.

“There are several ways to get a divorce in the magical world. The first way is to ask Lady Magic if your marriage is allowed because of the lies that your marriage was based on. Let’s try that one first. If Lady Magic doesn’t think that your marriage should stand, then she will invalidate your marriage. First, in the magical world, followed by the non-magical world. If she agrees with you, then there will be no record of your marriage in either world. And since you are the one that requested this, Vernon wouldn’t even have any memory of you or your son. Your son, however, would still have a birth record in the magical world.”

“How do I do that one? Are there any specific words that I should use?”

“No, just ask Lady Magic if your marriage should continue because of all the lies that you just found out about today.”

“Ok. Lady Magic, based on the lies that I found out today about my marriage and my husband’s past, will you, please, set aside my marriage to Vernon Dursley?”

There was total silence in the room. Finally, what looks like a marriage record is shown on the table. It clearly shows the names of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dudley. Petunia starts to deflate. This didn’t work. Then the paper starts glowing silver, and the names and dates on the paper are erased.

“Well,” said the attorney, “it looks like Lady Magic agrees with you. You are now not married. And there will be no record of a marriage anywhere. Your name is, once again, Petunia Evans. The other questions that you asked about, your account manager is very skilled in. You should ask him."

The Attorney paused for a second.

“Petunia, based on what I saw in the pensieve memories, the wizarding world may come after Vernon and his sister. It would be better, for them, if they were located first by the wizarding world, before the Goblins locate them. Wizards consider children as special, Goblins consider children as miracles. If the Goblins find them first they will probably be fed to the Gringott’s Dragons.”

With that, he flashed a wide, scary smile, and left the room.

It took a total of four days for the healers to completely unbind Petunia’s magical core. After each session, she took replenishing potion and slept for several hours. Then she got up and retrieved Dudley and kept him all-night. By the fourth day, after she woke up, she went to the ‘Potter’ rooms. She was very grateful that she had met these people and that they welcomed her enough to care for her son when she wasn’t able to. And to look beyond her past treatment of Lily.

What she didn’t know was that they started out caring for Dudley for Lily’s sake, not Petunia’s.

Then they found out about her magical core being bound, by who, how long it had been bound and how much it had been bound. This group of Wizards and Witches were more than angry. They were furious.

And then they found out that Dumbledore had tried, the day after the murders, to seal the Potter wills and appoint himself as magical guardian for Harry Potter, and access the Potter vaults. Fortunately, by the time that Dumbledore called for an emergency Wizangamot session both wills and the guardianship papers were filed and accepted by the Ministry of Magic’s Records Office, as well their Child Welfare office.


	10. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made about their futures, how they are going to go and who will be going to take with them.

All of the families were gathered for breakfast on their last day spent under Gringott's.

The children, after being fed, were playing happily in a boxed off area between the couches. The children had proven, repeatedly, that they could escape from it anywhere, anytime. Because of wards that the parents cast, they could not actually leave the room, though. Their parents, and Grandmother, wanted them to be right in front of them to stop it.

For the last four days, the other adults had been tutoring Petunia in basic magic. She was picking it up very quickly. They wanted to make sure that there was no accidental magic and, so far, there hadn’t been.

At first, Petunia would end up sitting with them, in tears, wanting to know why Dumbledore had done this. Why her? Why so young? The other adults had no answers for her. They didn’t know either.

The group had been told that this was the last day that they could stay under Gringott's, unless they wished to pay for more days. So, they were sitting on the couches talking about what they were going to do.

Harry had several seats in the Wizengamot, which Sirius will be voting. As did the Longbottoms and the Black’s. They decided to keep their seats on the Wizengamot, which means that those holding them will have to come back for court sessions.

Gringott’s has branches in most modern countries. But they wanted to ,transfer their accounts to another country like France or Switzerland, since the Magical U.K. has a nasty way of confiscating the vault’s of people who disagree with them. If those vaults are not based in the U.K., then the Ministry of Magic cannot confiscate them.

None of them had to worry about the interests in muggle business’s that they owned. Magical U.K. had no idea that any magical would own any such thing.

They all owned houses and villa’s in other countries, so there would not be a problem with housing.

After a well needed rest, they would start out visiting the Dwarfs and teach the children about their culture, as well as making friends. Petunia would have her main wand made. When it came time for the children to have wands, they would go back to the Dwarfs for them. Dwarfs made the best wands in the world. Since the Dwarfs homes and businesses were solid rock, there would be little chance of accidental magic damaging them. And the Dwarfs loved having children around.

They needed to talk to Ragnok about getting Nanny/Tutors for the children. They felt that it would be best if they grew up knowing the customs, manners and knowledge of their world.

About this time, a goblin guard came in and asked them to go to Ragnok’s office. When they reached his office, he was sitting behind his desk and looked very grave. He asked them to sit down.

"Madame Longbottom, Lord and Lady Longbottom, we received word early this morning that your home had been attacked. Most of your home was destroyed, and there are no surviving house-elves. Whoever did this, left the Morsmorde sign above the house. Since Voldemort is only in spirit form right now,” there were shocked sounds from the others in the room, “this had to have been done by his followers. Being here kept you safe. This is not the first time that Lily has ‘known’ things that have ended up actually happening.”

“Petunia, Dudley has a title, Heir Slytherin. Under normal circumstances, Dudley would be Lord Slytherin because this was handed down through your Mother’s blood line, and he is older than Harry. However, Harry is Lord Slytherin through right of conquest. It was Harry, for some unknown reason, who was able to vanquish Voldemort’s body, and that gives him the ‘by conquest’ title. Dudley is second in line for the title. At this time. Also, because they are descended from Salazar Slytherin, Harry actually owns ¼ of Hogwarts, with Dudley as secondary.

“Sirius, Harry has a very long magically powerfull family history. It, also, means that he will be a very powerful Wizard. Possibly of Sorcerer level. He will be more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort. That, also, means that he has a lot of seats to vote with. More than anyone who sits on the court. In fact, they go back to Merlyn Emrys and Morgana Le Fay. Harry has a total of 66 seats in which to vote. Now, according to our laws, no one person has the right to vote for that many seats, so you will need to decide which houses that you will be voting for and choosing proxies for the other ones. Remember, you have your own house seat that carries 6 votes. Anyone who will be acting as proxies, will need to know how our laws work and how the Wizengamot works, as well as how our society works.

“You have quite a good group here, and I think that you will do fine. All of you.

“Thank you, Ragnok. We do have several questions or ideas. NONE of us trust Dumbledore. In any way. And we don’t want our children within reach of him.

“We have houses all over the world that we can go to. One of the things that we would like to do is transfer our vaults and assets to Gringott’s Switzerland. That way the Magical U.K. cannot confiscate them. We will keep our children’s trust accounts in this country. The Magical U.K. Government may be able to confiscate the vaults of the adults, but it is strictly forbidden to do that with a child’s account. And I know that Gringott’s will not allow that to happen.

“We will be keeping our U.K. citizenship.

“We need Nanny’s/teachers. Our children need to know about our society, manners and history. They, also, need to know the basics -Math, English, Geography, Penmanship and Science. Being children, they can learn better if they start as young as possible. We would, also, like them to be at least bi-lingual. We don’t particularly care what species they are. We need good people around our children. And we probably need around six (6) house-elves.

“Would Gringott’s be able to do these things? If it takes more than a day, we would be very happy to pay for our rooms until this is finished. We are, also, requesting a full accounting for each of our vault’s and account’s, including the ancient ones. We can review them at our leisure when we get to our first stop.

“Also, we need portkeys from here to Gringott’s Switzerland.

“So, to recap, our group consists of:

  1. Myself, Sirius Black, Lord Black
  2. My Godson, Harry Potter, Lord Potter, Heir Black, Heir Peveral, Lords Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Emrys, Le Fay.
  3. His other Godfather, Remus Lupin
  4. His Godmother, Alice Longbottom
  5. Her Husband, Frank Longbottom, Lord Longbottom
  6. Their Child, Neville Longbottom, Heir Longbottom
  7. The Longbottom Matriarch, Augusta Longbottom
  8. Prospective Guardian, Minerva McGonagall
  9. Prospective Guardian, Severus Snape, Lord Prince
  10. Maternal Aunt, Petunia (at this Sirius turned and asked ‘Evens’? She nodded her head) Evens, Regent for Heir Slytherin
  11. Her son, Dudley Dursley, Heir Slytherin



"So, that’s eleven (11) people, plus six (6) house-elves, nanny/tutors. I’m not sure what kind of tutors we should start with. Maybe, not eating with their hands." At this, Sirius turned and looked at the children. One was trying to fit Ragnok’s name plate from his desk into his mouth, one was teething on the edge of Sirius's chair, the other one was trying to take the guard’s bladed staff away from him.

When the laughter stopped (even Ragnok and the guard were laughing), Petunia asked if it was possible to change Dudley’s name. Ragnok told her all she had to do was fill out a form and it would be changed everywhere, even on his trust vault. Petunia wrote “Daniel John Evans”. Lady magic approved of it, it flashed and was filed. Petunia was given two copy’s.

Ragnok informed the group that what they had requested would take about three (3) more days, and that he would add a free extra day (that would make it four (4) days they could stay under Gringott’s.

With the children being looked after by the house-elves, the adults went shopping. Sirius led them, first, to the trunk shop, and explained what they would need. As many levels as possible, with apartments, training rooms, library, potions lab, wardrobe. They had to be light as air, and be able to be shrunk and carried in a pocket. The where the lock should go, there will be either the family Coat(s) of Arms (for the Lords), or (for the Heirs) the family crest. To set the lock, all they needed to do was touch the lock and nobody could get in but themselves. They could add other people and the clerk showed them how. The trunks were secure and the baby’s would not be able to open them and fall down the stairs or hurt themselves.

Sirius took them to Knockturn Alley for a wand for Petunia. It took quite a while to find one to accept her. She liked the warmth coming into her body from the wand, and the sparks that showed that they belonged together. While they were in the wand shop, Severus was in the potions shop restocking as much as he could think of. There were some things that he didn’t buy, but he pretty much bought out most of the store’s inventory. They bought an owl for short messaging.

They arranged a mail drop with Gringott’s. All of their mail would go through a non-Gringott’s address. Once it made it passed the censors (after all howlers, tracers and spells were gotten rid) it was ported once a day to wherever they were going to be. Announcements from the Wizengamot would be instant, as they received it. The goblins were able to supply the voting members of the group with portkey’s to get to the Ministry and to leave the same way.

Alice, Minerva and Augusta took Petunia (and themselves) clothes shopping. They showed her how a proper witch should be dressed and that the robes could be beautiful. Basically, all three of them bought clothes from the inside to them outside. When Longbottom Manor burned, they lost all their clothing.

Sirius had a few house-elves go to Petunia’s house and pack up everything that belonged to Petunia and Dan. Those would be stored at Potter Manor for whenever she wanted to go through them. Everything that belonged to Vernon Dursley was packed and dumped in Marge’s living room. Marge was not happy about that.

From there, they went looking for books. They left with an enormous number of books each. Thank goodness for the ‘feather light’ feature on their trunks.

As a gift to themselves for getting everything done in good time, they had Fortescue’s ice-cream.

Two days later, the group picked up the purchases that had to be make (mostly clothes) and store them in their trunks.

As they were getting ready to leave, Sirius said, “All of us have several houses in Switzerland. Which one do we go to first?”

Nobody but Remus cared where they were going first. He wanted to go to the Potter Chalet. So, they all agreed that that was where they would go.

The group portkeyed to Gringott’s Switzerland, while the house-elves, nanny/tutors portkeyed to Potter Chalet.

As the adults, holding the children, looked around Gringott’s Switzerland, they felt like they had shoved fate off the tracks and that they were now making their own tracks.


End file.
